Perín-Chym
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Village and commune | image_skyline = Perin Chym.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = Church of Perín-Chym | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = COA Perinchym.jpg | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = Okres kosice-okolie.png | map_alt = | map_caption = Košice-okolie District in the Kosice Region | pushpin_map = Slovakia | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Perín-Chym in Slovakia | pushpin_map1 = Slovakia Košice Region | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Perín-Chym in Košice Region | latd = 48 |latm = 32 |lats = 06 |latNS = N | longd = 21 |longm = 11 |longs = 11 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Košice | subdivision_type2 = Districts of Slovakia | subdivision_name2 = Košice-okolie | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = Established in | established_date = 1964 | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = (MOST-HÍD | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Ladislav Molnár | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 41.51 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 214 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 1 424 | population_as_of = 31-12-2013 | population_density_km2 = 34.30 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone = CET | utc_offset = +1 | timezone_DST = CEST | utc_offset_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 044 74 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = +421-55 | iso_code = | registration_plate = KS | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = http://www.perin-chym.sk/ | footnotes = }} Perín-Chym ( ) is a new village and commune in Košice-okolie District in the Košice Region of eastern Slovakia. It arose in 1964 by a merger of the municipalities Perín (first written mention 1220; before 1927 called Perina) and Chym (first written mention 1294; also called Him in some periods in the past). The municipality Vyšný Lanec was merged with Perín-Chym in 1991. The village Perín gave name to the Lords of Perín (Perényi), a noble family in the Kingdom of Hungary, whose oldest known member Urban was granted the domain of Perín in 1292. Today the municipality is well-known thanks to ponds and fishery. Some of the historical names of "Perín" * 1220 - Latin: villa Peruen * 1295 - villa Perwen * 1316 - Purwen * 1317 - Peruen * 1318 - Purun * 1319 - Peren * 1329 - Pirin * 1330 - Purym * 1336 - Perynä * 1351 - Perueyn * 1352 - Peren * 1773 - Slovak: Perina; * 1808 - sk: Peříňa, Perýňa, hu: Perény The name Peruen is derived from *Prven (Peruen), a Slavic name. Statistics * Mayor: Adriena Baranová * Website: http://perin-chym.obecweb.sk * Population: 1,496 * Region: Košice Region * District: Košice-okolie District Category:Perín-Chym Category:Villages and communes in Košice-okolie District Category:Established in 1964 Category:Perényi family Category:Valid name- locality of Slovakia